


【普羅米亞】骨血(里古)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里古, 里歐古雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 微r18暴力血腥預警里歐古雷
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 2





	【普羅米亞】骨血(里古)

**Author's Note:**

> 突然很想寫一句話  
> 成為我的骨血  
> 里古望食用愉快

里歐多年流浪鍛鍊出來的烹飪技巧都用在了這個時候，獵物被肢解，漂亮的紅色肌理順著裂口露了出來，里歐修長的手指按上了軟膩的肉，鮮紅的血液染紅了指尖，他停下了動作，俯身在光潔的皮膚上用紅畫了一朵玫瑰，腥紅色的。

「你來了。」里歐沒有抬頭，嘴裡咀嚼著什麼。

普羅米亞火焰做成的床鋪看起來冰冷堅硬，躺上去卻是熾熱柔軟的，赤裸的身子被壓入床裡，身後年輕者將身上的皮衣慢條斯理的脫下來，絲毫不理會床上男人勾引的低吟催促，男人忍不住，最後終於趴跪在床上，雙手掰開臀瓣露出裡面紅潤的穴口。

「進來！」金髮男人將手指戳入肛口，已經潤滑過的後穴輕易的容納了好幾根手指，但是只有手指還是不夠……。

「啊…嗯…唔…啊…啊啊＿！」胸口的乳頭被掐住揉捏，後面空虛的穴口被粗大填滿，呻吟從口中破碎的溢出，泛著金屬光澤的那隻手以一種奇異的角度半撐著身子，另一隻手無力的埋在床上，舌頭細細從背部下方沿著脊骨添上脖頸，牙齒輕輕啃著後頸身下的動作卻沒有任何停下來的跡象。

加洛看著里歐，原本看起來自信而強大的燃燒者首領，整個人黑化成了黑色還長出了角，明明剛才火焰還在哭泣的男人現在卻平靜的在用餐，空氣裡燃燒的焦味蓋過了其他令他不安的氣息。

「古雷呢？！」加洛雙手碰的砸在里歐面前的桌上，心裡的焦灼感逐漸升高。

「安靜一點，現在是用餐時間。」里歐擦了擦嘴，這時加洛才發現里歐並沒有摘下手套，空了的餐盤被里歐推到一旁，他起身從旁邊用普羅米亞煮著什麼的鍋裡盛了一碗湯出來。

「喝！」里歐又盛了一碗湯放在加洛面前，普羅米亞就像蛇一樣伺機綁住了他的四肢；湯很香，但是加洛不知道為什麼一點都不想喝下去。

里歐也沒有勉強，他一個人喝完了一大鍋的湯，期間為了不想聽加洛的詢問，還特別用普羅米亞堵住他的嘴……。

「里歐！跟我說！古雷呢？！！」

「在這裡啊…加洛提莫斯…」里歐用手溫柔的摸了摸因為喝湯而鼓起的肚子「古雷已經和我永遠在一起了呢！他再也不可能背叛我了。」

「你！我不相信！里歐是你說燃燒者不隨便殺人的！」

「我說的是，燃燒者不輕易殺人。」他走到加洛面前脫下了手套，乾涸的血跡卡在指甲的縫隙，他掐起了加洛的下巴，眼神映出快哭了的加洛「加洛，我愛他，我也…恨他。」

里歐眼裡滿溢的傷痛燙了加洛一下…

等到伊格尼斯他們找到加洛的時候，他抱著燒的僅剩殘存布料的皮衣以及一雙沒能燒完被火焰燻黑的皮靴，呆呆的坐著，一動不動。

「加洛…」艾娜擔心的推了推加洛的肩膀，卻換來了藍髮青年的崩潰大哭……。

-END-


End file.
